Together
by JulietDrake
Summary: Maxxie est absent, Tony s'inquiète et décide d'aller rendre visite au blond pour savoir ce qui se passe. SLASH prévu, Tony/Maxxie, don't like, don't read ! :) La série skins et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon vous auriez déjà vu ce que j'ai écrit dans la série Tv ! Le 1er chapitre ne contient pas de warning (pas de SLASH dès le premier, mais prévu pour la suite)


Together

Un matin comme les autres, Tony se levait pour aller en cours. Comme la plupart des matins, il monta le son de sa radio à fond, histoire d'attirer l'attention sur lui, afin que sa sœur, Effy, puisse retourner discrètement dans sa chambre après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer hors de la maison. Dans la cuisine, Tony mangeait ses céréales tout en envoyant des messages d'amour passionnés (ironie) à Michelle.

Il sortit de chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et prit la direction de son lycée public de Bristol, et arriva peu de temps après. Il rejoignit ses amis déjà assis sur la pelouse en train de fumer. Il discuta avec eux, de tout et de rien, de la soirée à laquelle ils prévoyaient d'aller, qui allait être « Grave mortelle » (dixit Chris). Tony confirma qu'il y serait avec eux, le soir même, et dit à Sid d'aller acheter de l'herbe, ce que le garçon n'apprécia pas, mais promit de faire, comme toujours avec Tony. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'heure d'aller en cours était arrivée que Tony remarqua l'absence d'un blond dans leur petit groupe. Maxxie n'était pas là.

Durant le premier cours du matin qui n'était autre que la psycho, Tony envoya des sms à Maxxie, qui ne répondait pas. Discrètement, il se pencha sur Anwar et lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne sais pas où il est. On se parle plus depuis quelques temps »

Tony soupira. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qu'Anwar « éprouvait » pour les gays (il était musulman, et pour lui, être gay était quelque chose de mal). Le sociopathe n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin du cours pour mettre son plan à exécution, à savoir : défoncer la porte de chez Maxxie pour que le blond lui raconte tout. Tony savait très bien que Maxxie n'était pas malade, lorsqu'il l'était, il prévenait au moins quelqu'un de la bande pour faire passer l'info aux autres et les informer de ce qui n'allait pas.

La fin du cours sonna et le brun prévint les autres qu'il risquait d'être absent le cours suivant, ne souhaitant pas leur en donner la raison, même pas à Michelle. Ils n'insistèrent pas.

Tony arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Maxxie. Il entendit le chien aboyer, mais personne ne le rappela à l'ordre. Il en déduit que la maison était vide, mise à part la présence du chien et probablement celle du blond. Tony frappa à la porte. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et recommença de plus belle, environ pendant 5 minutes. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, et fût surpris lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte qu'il referma doucement derrière lui. La chambre de Maxxie était directement sur la gauche, et il remarqua qu'une lumière était encore allumée. En se rapprochant un peu plus, il entendit des sanglots. Il poussa la porte de la chambre le plus discrètement possible et essaya de localier la source des bruits qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit du blond, recroquevillé dans la couverture en position fœtale. Tony comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait bien de Maxxie lui-même. Tony frappa contre la porte, faisant mine de n'être arrivé que quelques secondes auparavant, alors qu'il devait être sur place depuis plus de 5 minutes à observer le blondinet pleurant à chaudes larmes dans son lit. Quand il entendit le bruit des coups à la porte, Maxxie sursauta légèrement et se tourna pour identifier le con qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans permission. Qui d'autre que Tony ?

Le brun s'avança vers Maxxie, d'un air intéressé et compatissant. Sûrement parce qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, mais il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Il s'assit sur le lit, au niveau du bassin du blond.

« Ca va pas ? Demanda Tony.

-Dégage Tony. T'as rien à faire ici.

-Charmant comme accueil.

Maxxie contempla de ses yeux embrumés de larmes le brun qui se tenait tout proche de lui. Avec n'importe qui d'autre il aurait hurlé, obligeant l'intrus à sortir de chez lui, mais il avait envie, au fond de lui, que Tony reste.

-T'as quoi pour sécher les cours ? Demanda Tony

Maxxie ne voulait rien lui dire, oh ça non, mais le regard charmeur de Tony embrouillait ses sens et le faisait penser d'une façon bien différente.

-_Il_ m'a largué.

-Ton copain ? Dit Tony

Le blond acquiesça et se rapprocha un peu plus du brun se penchait de plus en plus sur lui.

-S'il t'a largué, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour toi, lui assura Tony, se voulant conciliant et convaincant. Viens là Max, continua-t-il. »

Il attira le blond contre son épaule, lui faisant des ronds dans le dos avec ses mains, passant son nez et sa bouche dans les cheveux d'or.

_« Je suis là, je reste avec toi »_

Trailer Chap. 2 :

Tony réconforte Maxxie, mais le blond, sortant tout juste d'une rupture, apprécie peut être un peu trop la présence réconfortante du brun à ses côtés.


End file.
